


Il dolore di Lapis

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Melancholy, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lapis è da sempre innamorato della gemella, ma non gliel'ha mai detto. Ed ora si rende conto di aver perso la giovane per sempre.Songfic scritta sulla song ‘Ed io tra di voi’ di Charles Aznavour.Lapis corrisponde a 17 e Lazuli a 18. Sono i loro nomi da umani.Video della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRVrRdvCOY8.





	Il dolore di Lapis

Il dolore di Lapis

 

Lapis osservò Lazuli mettersi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, la giovane accavallò le gambe affusolate e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono felice di conoscere il fratello della migliore segretaria che mi potesse capitare. Piacere, io sono Trunks” disse il giovane. Allungò la mano verso Lapis che l’afferrò.

Trunks sbirciò Lazuli, che arrossì e si voltò, sorridendo.

Lapis lasciò andare la mano del giovane, si mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne trasse la confezione sigillata di un lecca-lecca.

“Io faccio il cacciatore” spiegò.

Lazuli lo guardò e sbuffò rumorosamente, si voltò e le sue iridi color ghiaccio si specchiarono in quelle color cielo del Briefs.

“Oh, a me non piace molto la caccia. La trovo una cosa crudele. Tu che ne pensi, Lazuli?” domandò Trunks.

“Hai perfettamente ragione” rispose Lazuli, sporgendosi in avanti, lasciando intravedere i seni attraverso la propria camicia candida.

Lapis si ritirò ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Quando eravamo bambini, io e mia sorella eravamo un tutt’uno. Tanto che io pensavo fossimo parte della stessa anima. Lei è cresciuta, ha iniziato a diventare femminile, diversa. Durante l’adolescenza si è allontana da me ed io le ho permesso di farlo, perché ho capito la verità… Io la amo, l’ho sempre amata. E non avrei mai voluta macchiarla con una colpa tale. Che il malato incestuoso resti solo io > rifletté. Succhiò rumorosamente il lecca-lecca che si era messo in bocca.

“Tu ami la pittura, se ricordo bene” disse Lazuli.

“Tra un’invenzione e l’altra, mi piace dedicarmi all’arte. Una di queste volte potresti venire a un museo con me” rispose Trunks.

“Mi farebbe molto piacere” rispose Lazuli, mostrando le labbra rosso ciliegia.

“Ovviamente sarebbe invitato anche tuo fratello, se vuole” disse Trunks.

Lazuli scrollò le spalle.

“Non credo vorrebbe venire, non gli piacciono cose simili” ribatté.

Trunks la guardò nuovamente negli occhi e Lazuli si morse il labbro.

< Ho capito da qualche tempo che fossi innamorata, sorella mia e ora ne ho le prove. Sotto i miei occhi vedo la fine di tutto i sogni segreti che non ti ho mai confessato > pensò Lapis.

“In ogni caso, devo ringraziarvi per avermi invitato stasera” disse Trunks. Si grattò il collo pallido, Lazuli giocherellò con il bottone più alto della camicetta.

“Potresti fermarti per cena” disse.

“Non vorrei abusare della vostra cordialità” rispose Trunks.

Lazuli si alzò in piedi e mise una mano sul fianco, sopra la minigonna.

“No, tranquillo. Anzi mi fa piacere averti qui ancora un po’” disse.

Trunks si alzò a sua volta.

“Almeno permettimi di aiutarti in cucina” rispose.

Lazuli gli sorrise, si piegò in avanti sollevando una gamba, mostrando il tacco aguzzo della propria scarpa, e si sporse in avanti. Posò un bacio sulla guancia pallida di Trunks.

“Oh, sei un tesoro di capo” disse gentilmente. Corse in cucina, ancheggiando e Briefs la seguì.

< Nemmeno si sono accorti che non parlo mai, ma sono a sentire l’angoscia che cresce in me, mentre la vostra intesa è evidente > pensò Lapis.

Reclinò la schiena e finì il proprio lecca – lecca, giocherellò con il bastoncino e si alzò. Si diresse verso la cucina e si affacciò.

Trunks stava pulendo un po’ di panna dal naso di Lazuli, intenta a ridacchiare.

“Volete un aiuto?” chiese Lapis con voce roca.

“No, tranquillo. Tu sei pessimo in cucina, mamma e papà lo dicevano sempre” gli disse acida la gemella.

Lapis rabbrividì, facendo ondeggiare i propri lunghi capelli mori.

“Si può sempre a imparare a cucinare, però, per stasera, potresti apparecchiare nel frattempo” propose Trunks.

“Ottima idea, ti vengono sempre delle idee così geniali” disse Lazuli, alzando un po’ la voce.

“Non ho fatto niente. Sei tu che in ufficio hai sempre idee geniali. Come quando ti sei liberata di quello scocciatore dicendo che ero in riunione” disse Trunks.

Lazuli ridacchiò.

“Sei troppo gentile” disse, arrossendo.

“In realtà non ti faccio abbastanza complimenti” rispose Trunks, facendole l’occhiolino.

Le iridi color ghiaccio di Lapis divennero liquide.

Lapis entrò in cucina e prese la tovaglia, tornò nella stanza accanto e la mise sul tavolo. Ascoltò gli altri due continuare a ridere, entrò silenziosamente in cucina e recuperò coltelli e forchette.

< Sì, hai scelto di donargli il cuore, mentre il mio si gonfia di pianto > pensò.

 

******

 

“Sei stato davvero silenzioso per tutta la serata. La mia presenza ti ha forse infastidito?” chiese Trunks.

Lapis negò con il capo e fece un sorriso sghembo.

“No, lui è sempre silenzioso” s’intromise Lazuli.

“È vero” rispose Lapis con voce rauca.

Trunks guardò il proprio piatto vuoto e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Sicuro che la mia presenza non è un disturbo?” chiese.

“Oh no, cosa vai a pensare. Non ho niente, solo un po’ di fatica” rispose Lapis.

“Allora è meglio che mi aiuti Trunks a sparecchiare la tavola. Se non è troppo disturbo per lui, in fondo è l’ospite” disse Lazuli.

“No, anzi. Spero solo che anche tuo fratello si sia divertito” disse Trunks, mettendo in pila i piatti sporchi.

“Oh sì, è stata una magnifica serata” rispose Lapis.

< Io e la mia pena ci siamo fatti compagnia > pensò.

Lazuli prese una serie di bicchieri.

“Dopo questo è decisamente meglio che vada. Ci vediamo domani in ufficio?” chiese Trunks, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Lazuli lo seguì.

“Certamente” rispose.

“Una magnifica serata” ripeté con voce inudibile Lapis, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Si alzò e si diresse in bagno, chiuse la porta e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 


End file.
